South Guardian
South Guardian is an enemy from Sho'Tul Shelf in Sonny 2. He is allied with North Guardian. Battle Attributes Abilities Ability Selection Equipment Tactics It's is advised to take the North and South Guardians out around the same time to avoid the other one from becoming enraged. (Although a Guardian Hydraulic with maxed Cold Neurology can take the attacks from an enraged Guardian). Psychological Direct damage approach: * Use Traumatize and/or Haunt to keep their focus low and Traumatize to stun them when one becomes too weak. Take them out at about the same time: Traumatize the other one when you're destroying one so when it becomes enraged it cannot attack. You only have 4 turns to take out the next guardian, two of which is used to cast Traumatize. * If you really can't take them out at the same time, use Ultimatum to defend yourself. Also Retrograde and Free Will are highly recommended to avoid self-destruction from Ultimatum. If you take Ultimatum, think twice before taking Overdrive as well since the passive drains your health twice as fast. * Keep Roald alive also will help you to avoid self-destruction from Ultimatum and more, with Ultimatum and Greater Purpose, this will reduce damage taken from all sources by 135%. Reverse healing approach: * Take Shock Coma, Electrical Storm, Overdrive, Retrograde and Traumatize skills on max. Spend the rest of skill points into Tenacity. Equip the same build as the 7-move combo: 2 Shock Coma, 2 High Voltage, 2 Traumatize and Retrograde. Add an Electrical Storm for focus recovery. * Choose Roald and Veradux as your teammates. Set Veradux on phalanx mode. They should keep you alive from the damages of Overdrive and the North Guardian. Veradux' heal dispells the North Guardian's silence and Roald has more defense than Felicity. * Use Shock Coma or Traumatize on the South Guardian all the time, he is stronger and harder to deal with, so don't let him play at all. Do not stack Shock Coma on him yet, because you need a Shock Coma ready to destroy the other guardian's shield. Use High Voltage on him once. Then while Shock Coma is still in effect, use Retrograde to destroy his shield. * Remember to maintain a high focus pool with Electrical Storm. You can stun-lock the South Guardian with Shock Coma for no cost. If your team is low on health, you can also Traumatize the North Guardian to give Veradux time to heal. * Destroy the North Guardian's shield in a similar manner by reversing the healing from a Shock Coma and a High Voltage. In order to avoid Super Nuke from the South Guardian, Traumatize or Shock Coma him during the process. You may need to use High Voltage on the North Guardian before stunning him with Shock Coma, which will increase his damage output by 50%, thus be ready at high health. * Once the North Guardian's shield is destroyed, you can kill the South Guardian in two ways: ** Apply only one Shock Coma and as much High Voltage as possible on the South Guardian. Then, time your Retrograde with the North Guardian's Super Heal to take him out. ** Stun the South Guardian with Traumatize for 4 turns to let your Shock Coma cool down. Then, on the last tick of Traumatize, apply a High Voltage. Follow up with Shock Coma + Shock Coma + High Voltage + Retrograde. Although this combo only heals him for 96% of his total health, the enhanced passive healing from his shield enables you to Retrograde him to death. * Once the South Guardian is dead, immediately stun the North Guardian with Traumatize or Shock Coma. Recover your focus. Then proceed to kill the North Guardian by having 2 Shock Coma and 2 High Voltage on him at the same time for a fatal Retrograde from the passive healing of his shield and your abilities. Achieve this in a similar way as the second way to kill the South Guardian. When the North Guardian recovers from Shock Coma (the turn he stands up again), Traumatize + skip or Electrical Storm + Traumatize + High Voltage + Shock Coma + Shock Coma + High Voltage + Retrograde. It is important to have Veradux on phalanx mode, else he might cancel your High Voltage with Dux Electro. Biological *Weaken one of the guardians to about 50% health (break the shield as well), use Corrosion on the weakened guardian, use Crystallize on the other guardian, use Shadow Blend+Agile Exposure+Withdrawal to destroy the weakened guardian. Use Crystallize to keep the remaining Guardian in a stun lock so Withdrawal can cool down. (As soon as it wears off, is it again.) When withdrawal can be used again, use Corrosion on him (when Crystallize is active on the remaining Guardian as well). Wait for Crystallize to wear off, immediately use it again, (So you have the full 4 turns to use the combo.) Then use Toxicant Form+Shadow Blend+Agile Exposure+Withdrawal, this should one-shot him. Withdrawal should also dispel Crystallize, but Crystallize will likely wear off as soon as you use Withdrawal. Hydraulic *When one of them becomes too weak, use Ice Wall to weaken attacks your allies may use and too increase it's passive healing, this will also decrease damage from it's Cosmic Attack and Enrage. *Try to take them out around the same time and use Flash Freeze to keep one of them stunned when the other is destroyed, and quickly eliminate the other one after one is destroyed. *Using Ice Wall and stacking Glacier can stop an enraged guardian from dealing severe damage. Maxed Cold Neurology can weaken the attacks from an enraged guardian, although keep Veradux on Phalanx Mode so he keeps healing you. However if the enraged Guardian targets your allies this can be problematic. Using skill points for Stiff Upper Lip can increase healing and endurance. * You can also use Ice Wall on the enraged Guardian along with Glaciers, these combine to 101% damage reduction, rendering the Guardian unable to kill with "Kill" ability. The downside is that the Guardian then heals for quite a load of HP each turn, this is mitigated by Vascular Arrest applied in between. The sequence of moves becomes Ice Wall - Glacier - Vascular Arrest - repeat until destroyed. Whenever you destroy one of the guardians, the combo can be initiated by Flash Freeze - Glacier - Flash Freeze - Glacier - Ice Wall. Drops Trivia *South Guardian has the same portrait as ZPCI Sniper. *All of his abilities animation are in Sonny 1 but has different names. *While rare, both of the guardians might use Guardian Shield on only one member, leaving the other member without a shield. See Also *North Guardian *Yosuke *Doctor Klima Category:Enemies From Sonny 2 Category:Sonny 2